memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Credits for Star Trek: Insurrection
List of credits as presented in the film Star Trek: Insurrection. Opening credits * Patrick Stewart * Jonathan Frakes * Brent Spiner * LeVar Burton * Michael Dorn * Gates McFadden * Marina Sirtis * F. Murray Abraham * Donna Murphy * Anthony Zerbe ;Co-Starring: * Gregg Henry * Daniel Hugh Kelly * Michael Welch as Artim ;Casting by: * Junie Lowry-Johnson, CSA and Ron Surma ;Music by: * Jerry Goldsmith ;Associate Producer: * Patrick Stewart ;Co-Producer: * Peter Lauritson ;Costume Designer: * Sanja Milkovic Hays ;Edited by: * Peter E. Berger, ACE ;Production Designer: * Herman Zimmerman ;Director of Photography: * Matthew F. Leonetti, ASC ;Executive Producer: * Martin Hornstein ;Based Upon Star Trek Created by: * Gene Roddenberry ;Produced by: * Rick Berman ;Story by: * Rick Berman & Michael Piller ;Screenplay by: * Michael Piller ;Directed by: * Jonathan Frakes Closing credits ;Cast * Picard – Patrick Stewart * Riker – Jonathan Frakes * Data – Brent Spiner * Geordi – LeVar Burton * Worf – Michael Dorn * Beverly – Gates McFadden * Troi – Marina Sirtis * Ru'afo – F. Murray Abraham * Anij – Donna Murphy * Dougherty – Anthony Zerbe * Gallatin – Gregg Henry * Sojef – Daniel Hugh Kelly * Artim – Michael Welch * Tournel – Mark Deakins * Perim – Stephanie Niznik * – Michael Horton * Son'a Officer #1 – Bruce French * Lt. Curtis – Breon Gorman * Bolian Officer – John Hostetter * Elloran Officer #1 – Rick Worthy * Tarlac Officer – Larry Anderson * Starfleet Officer – D. Elliot Woods * Female Ensign – Jennifer Tung * Son'a Doctor – Raye Birk * Regent Cuzar – Peggy Miley * Librarian – Lee Arnone-Briggs (deleted scene) * Son'a Officer #2 – Claudette Nevins * Alien Ensign – Max Grodénchik (deleted scene) * Elloran Officer #2 – Greg Poland * Ensign – Kenneth Lane Edwards * Son'a Officer #3 – Joseph Ruskin * Ba'ku Child – Zachary Williams * Ba'ku Woman – McKenzie Westmore * Young Ru'afo – Phillip Glasser (deleted scene) ;Stunt Coordinator * Rick Avery ;Stunt Players * Chris Antonucci * Jane Austin (Stunt double for Gates McFadden) * Brian Avery (Multiple stunt aliens / Tarlac soldier – deleted scene) * Joni Avery (Stunt double for Marina Sirtis / Stunt Bak'u) * Mike Avery * Gary Baxley * Hunter Baxley * Richard L. Blackwell * Steve Blalock * Joey Box (Son'a soldier – deleted scene) * Eddie Braun (Tarlac soldier – deleted scene) * Tony Brubaker (Stunt double for Michael Dorn) * Zane Cassidy * Lauro Chartrand (Son'a in cloaking suit) * Eliza Coleman * Scott Alan Cook * Monty Cox * Charlie Croughwell * Joshua Croughwell * Phil Culotta * Mark DeAlessandro (Son'a in cloaking suit) * Mark Donaldson * Chris Doyle * Kiante Elam * Eurlyne Epper-Woldman * Corey Eubanks * Tabby Hanson * Chris Howell * Jeffrey S. Jensen * Steven Lambert * Julius LeFlore * Irving E. Lewis (Stunt double for LeVar Burton) * Clint Lilley (Stunt double for Jonathan Frakes) * Kurt Lott (Stunt rigger) * Diana R. Lupo * Eddie Mathews * Buck McDancer * Sonia Jo McDancer (Stunt double for Marina Sirtis) * James Minor (Stunt double for Michael Dorn) * John Nowak (Stunt double for Patrick Stewart) * Chris O'Hara (Ratchet stunts) * Ian Quinn * Spiro Razatos * T.J. Rigby * Denise Lynne Roberts * Robby Robinson * Dennis Scott (Stunt construction / Stunt safety) * Michelle Sebek * Paul Sklar (Stunt double for Patrick Stewart) * Mike Smith * Jeff Smolek * Monica Staggs * Warren A. Stevens (Son'a in cloaking suit) * Tim Trella * Mark Wagner * Jennifer Watson * Gary Wayton * Webster Whinery * Brian J. Williams (Stunt double for Brent Spiner) * Darlene Williams * Eddie Yansik ;Unit Production Manager * Marty Hornstein ;First Assistant Director * Jerry Fleck ;Second Assistant Director * Rosemary Cremona ;Co-Producer * Michael Piller ;Blue Sky/VIFX, Visual Effects Supervisor * Jim Rygiel ;Santa Barbara Studios, Visual Effects Supervisor * John Grower ;Make-Up Designed and Supervised by * Michael Westmore ;Starfleet Uniforms Designed by * Robert Blackman ;Art Director * Ron Wilkinson ;Scenic Art Supervisor/Technical Consultant * Michael Okuda ;Set Decorator * John Dwyer ;Set Designers * Sharon Davis * Alan Kaye * Nancy Mickelberry * Christopher S. Nushawg ;Illustrators * John Eaves * Edwin Natividad ;Camera Operator * David Luckenbach ;Camera Operator/B Camera * Stephen Ullman ;First Assistant Photographers * Brian Armstrong * Mark Santoni ;Second Assistant Photographers * Harry Zimmerman * David Garden ;Film Loader * John Vetter ;Still Photographers * Elliott Marks ;Video Assist * Wayne Tidwell ;Chief Lighting Technician * Patrick R. Blymyer ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technicians * Patric J. Abaravich * George Dunagan ;Rigging Chief Lighting Technician * Greg Cantrell ;Rigging Assistant Chief Lighting Technician * Christopher Lama ;Lighting Technicians * Michael Blymyer * Ian Christenberry * Thom Embree * Scott McKnight * Jesse Tango * Frank X. Valdez ;Rigging Electricians * John Scalzo * Gihan "Sandy" Seneviratne * John D. Wright ;First Company Grip * Lloyd Barcroft ;Second Company Grip * Shawn Whalen * Armando Contreras ;Rigging First Company Grip * Alex Barraza ;Rigging Second Company Grip * Don Hubbell ;Dolly Grip * Alan Schultz ;Grips * Patrick Bard * Wayne Viespi ;Sound Mixer * Thomas Causey ;Boom Operator * Joe Brennan ;Cable Person * Richard Kite ;Script Supervisor * Judi Brown ;Special Effects Coordinator * Terry Frazee ;Assistant Special Effects Coordinator * Donald Frazee ;Special Effects Foreperson * Eugene Crum ;Special Effects Assistants * Donald Black * Richard Chronister * Logan Frazee * Carlton Scott Lingard * Richard Monak * Samuel E. Price * Paul Francis Russell * Kai Shelton * Ralph Allen Winiger ;Make-Up Artists * Ellis Burman * Mark Bussan * Belinda Bryant * Dean Jones * Bradley M. Look * Mary Kay Morse * Genieve Nash-Morgan * James Rohland * June Westmore * Monty Westmore * Scott Wheeler * Brad Wilder ;Supervising Hair Stylist * Yolanda Toussieng ;Hair Stylists * Lee Ann Brittenham * Lumas Hamilton, Jr. * Ellen Powell ;Costume Supervisor * Garet Reilly ;Key Costumer * Christi Work ;Costumers * Amanda Chamberlain * * Irene Stepic * Debbie Travis ;Starfleet Uniform Costumer * Monica Haynes ;Property Master * Bill Macsems ;Assistant Property Masters * Billy Parrish * Jim Sampson * Lance Larson ;Lead Person * Bill Dolan ;Set Dressers * Mike Hollowach * James Hughlett * Jerry Wax ;On Set Dressers * James Buckley ;Storyboard Artist * Ray Harvie ;Model Makers * Harrison Craig * Gregory Jein * Richard Slifka ;Scenic Artist/Video Supervisor * Denise Lynn Okuda ;Scenic Artists * Geoffrey T. Mandel * Alan Kobayashi * James Vanover * Doug Drexler * Anthony Fredickson * Kurt Hanson ;Visual Effects Coordinator * Dexter Delara ;Supervising Video Engineer * Benjamin Betts ;Video Engineer * Michael Shugrue ;Video Playback Operator * Paul Miller ;Sketch Artist * Rosi Gabl ;Assistant Location Manager * Robert Gibson * Rob Frank ;Additional Editing * Jeff W. Canavan ;First Assistant Film Editor * Ken Terry ;Visual Effects Editor * Tom Barrett ;Apprentice Editor * Adam Hernandez ;Supervising Sound Editors * James W. Wolvington * Cameron Frankley ;Sound Effects Editors * Jeff Clark * Ron Eng * Terri Fiyalko ;Supervising Dialogue Editor * Michael Szakmeister ;Dialogue Editors * Richard Corwin * Susan Kurtz * Jeffery R. Payne ;Supervising ADR Editor * Robert Ulrich, MPSE ;ADR Editors * Kerry Kean Williams * Zack Davis ;Supervising Foley Editor * Thomas Small ;Foley Editors * Tammy Fearing * Christopher Flick ;Additional Sound Design by * Michael McDonough * Shaun Varney ;First Assistant Sound Editors * Anne Couk * Roger Fearing ;Assistant ADR Editor * Bill Baldwin ;Assistant Sound Editors * Ron Meredith * Paul Tinta * Ethan Holzman * Jason England ;Digital Sound Editing by * Paramount Pictures ;ADR Mixer * Bob Baron ;ADR Recordist * Dave McDonald ;Foley Mixer * Randy K. Singer ;Foley Artists * Sarah Monat * Robin Harlan * Catherine Harper ;Voice Casting * Barbara Harris ;Re-Recording Mixers * Robert J. Litt * Elliot Tyson * Michael Herbick ;Recordists * Jack Keller * Marsha Sorce ;Orchestra Conducted by * Jerry Goldsmith ;Orchestrations by * Alexander Courage ;Music Preparation * Jo Ann Kane Music Service ;Orchestra Contractor * Sandy De Crescent ;Supervising Music Editor * Ken Hall ;Music Editor * ;Preview Music Editor * Andrew Silver ;Music Recorded and Mixed by * Bruce Botnick ;Score Recorded and Mixed at * Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M ;Second Assistant Director * Nancy P. Townsend ;Additional Second Assistant Directors * David Goldfarb * Wayne Witherspoon ;DGA Trainee * Jennie O'Keefe ;Production Supervisor * Cindy Ichikawa ;Production Office Coordinator * Christine Haas ;Production Associates * David Rossi * Eric A. Stillwell ;Assistant Production Officer Coordinator * Kim Steinert ;Unit Publicist * Sandy O'Neill ;Production Accountant * Tim L. Pearson ;First Assistant Accountant * Lori M. Roberts ;Assistant Accountant * Mike Bilog ;Payroll Accountant * Matthew K. Grigsby ;Construction Accountant * Michael Roccuzzo ;Art Department Coordinator * Penny Juday ;Assistant to Mr. Berman * Maril Davis ;Assistant to Mr. Frakes * Ellen J. Hornstein ;Assistant to Mr. Lauritson * Monique K. Chambers ;Assistant to Mr. Stewart * Jackie Edwards ;Assistant to Mr. Westmore * Valerie Canamar * Rob A. Kelly ;Casting Assistant * Bobbie Schwarcz ;Production Assistants * Jose Munoz * Eric Norman * Ted Bayard * Rob Gomes * Brian Harvey * Dylan Morss * Buz Presock * Jimmy Workman * Jesse Yoshimura * Kimalyn McWilliams * Thomas Moore ;Construction Coordinator * Thomas J. Arp ;General Foreperson * Frank "Ferb" Leasure ;Construction Forepersons * John Carroll * Clete F. Cetrone * Larry E. Clark * Curt Jones * Sam Mendoza * Tom Purser * Tom Talley ;Labor Foreperson * Aaron Rockler ;Pain Foreperson * Larry Clark ;Greenpersons * Tom Acosta * David Harris ;Construction Grip * Rick Rowe ;Production Painter * James Diggs ;Craft Service * Sam "I Am" Arroyo ;Catering * Home on the Range Gala Catering ;Studio Teacher * Adria Later ;Aerial Coordinators * David Gibbs * Glenn Smith ;Transportation Coordinator * Wayne Nelson ;Transportation Captains * Fulton Greg Gilson * Kenneth Newland ;Technical Consultant * André Bormanis ;Animals by * Gentle Jungle ;Animal Trainers * Carol Sonheim * Steve Hanna ;Extras Casting * Central Casting * Cenex Casting Second Unit ;Director * Peter Lauritson ;First Assistant Directors * Albert Cho * Mark Oppenheimer ;Directors of Photography * John Leonetti * Ivan "Bing" Sokolsky ;Chief Lighting Technician * Mike Weathers ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technician * Daryl Smith ;First Company Grip * Larry Sweet ;Second Company Grip * Joel Bystrom * Richard Elias ;Visual Effects by * Blue Sky/VIFX ;Visual Effects Producer * John Kilkenny ;Digital Supervisors * Anthony "Max" Ivins * Mark Rodahl ;Compositing Supervisors * Cheryl Budgett * Edwin Rivera ;R&D Supervisors * Caleb J. Howard * David J. Stephens ;Digital Producer * Lisa Goldberg ;VFX Production Coordinator * Sara DeCesare ;Inferno Artists * John Heller * Hyun Sean Lee * Anthony Mabin * Ceasar Romero ;Lead Compositors * Kenneth Au * Christopher D. Bergman ;Digital Compositors * Dennis Bennett * Randy Brown * Rafael F. Colón * Betsy Cox * Gregory Elwood * David Gutman * Uel Hormann * Gloria de los Santos-Geary * Jennifer Ann Howard * Christopher Ivins * Garrett E. Lam * James Do Young Lee * Lisa L. Pollaro * Jonathan B. Robinson ;3D Animators * Kevin Adunio Bertazzon * Brian C. Davis * Mark E.A. de Sousa * Tomás Rosenfeldt * Andy Gauvreau * Geoff "Hoaf" Harvey * Matthew Hausman * Robert D. Thompson * Jeff Lin * Ha Ngan Thi Roda * Erik Lee * Brian Samuels * Michael La Fave * David Santiago * Todd Wilbur ;Digital Effects * Bela Brozsek * Rick Sander * Jonathan Wood * Tsz "Gee" Yeung ;3D Modeler * Robert Rioux ;Art Department Supervisor * Alison Yerxa ;Digital Effects Painter * Meg Freeman ;Matte Painter * Travis Price ;Texture Painters * Jennifer Jung Kim * David Palmer ;Roto * Robert Harders * Marian Rudnyk * Bill Schaeffer ;Color Wedging * Mike Roby ;Avid Editor * Gus Duron ;VFX Editor * Zeke Morales ;Assistant VFX Editors * Deborah Phillips * Larry Williams ;Head of Physical Production * Gary Nolin ;Physical Production Technologist * Paul Johnson ;Miniature Effects Supervisor * Carlyle Livingston ;Model Shop Foreperson * Patrick Denver ;Camera Department Coordinator * Dave Swett ;Digital Record Out Manager * Gary George ;Digital Record Operators * Nathan Eriksen * David Petterson * John Sanders ;Video Engineer * Greg Kozikowski ;Production Assistants * Amy Shomer * David Collier Blue Sky/VIFX East ;Digital Animation Supervisor * Mark Baldo ;Digital Effects Supervisor * Mitch Kopelman ;Senior Animator * Doug Dooley ;Modeler/Creature Designers * Shaun Cusick * Mike Defeo ;Senior Lighting Effects Specialist * Dave Walvoord ;Lighting Effects Specialist * Jesse Hollander ;Digital Effects Producer * Christopher Scollard ;Digital Effects Coordinator * Leslie Schor ;Senior Staff * Richard Hollander * Mark A. Brown * Lee Berger * Debora Giarratana ;Special Visual Effects by * Santa Barbara Studios ;Visual Effects Producer * Bruce Jones ;Art Director * Richard Kriegler ;Animation Supervisor * James Satoru Straus ;CGI Supervisors * Ron Moreland * Mark Wendell ;Digital Effects Producer * Diane Holland ;Senior Technical Supervisor * Scott Liedtka ;3D Digital Artists * Michael Parks * Kelly Wilcox * Mark Fattibene * Darren Lurie * Lila Vesely * Julie Jaros * Ryan Todd * Virginia Bowman * Andrew Harris * David J. Witters * Scott Kilburn ;Compositing Supervisor * Hudson Shock ;Compositor * Lance Wilhoite ;Software Development * Matt Rhodes ;Modeling * Eric Saindon * Daniel Hornick ;2D Digital Artists * Tom DeWalt * Stephanie McCann * Ryan Mills * Dragisa Trifkovic * Oliver Lloyd ;Story Boards * Peter Lloyd ;Visual Effects Editor * Alison Learned ;Video Support * Michael Kaelin ;Pyrotechnic Effects * O'Connor FX ;Pyrotechnic Effects Photography * The Chandler Group ;Pyrotechnic Miniatures * Hunter/Gratzner Industries, Inc. ;Systems Manager * Kathi Samec ;System Administrator * Buckie Claborn ;I/O Support * Elisabeth Arko ;Production Support * Dan Munoz * Janet Grower ;Production Accountant * Sharon Wrinkle ;Additional 2D/3D Graphics * Fulcrum Studios LLC * CIS Hollywood ;Software Support * Pixar Animation Studios * Alias/Wavefront Technologies * Mark Sylvester ;Hardware Support * Silicon Graphics, Inc. * Wam!Net, Inc. ;Visual Effects by * POP Film and POP Animation ;Visual Effects Supervisor * David Sosalla ;Digital Effects Producer * Melissa Brockman ;CG Producer * Carl Seibert ;Compositors * David Crawford * Jennifer German * Brian Hanable * Lawrence Littleton * Ken Littleton * Brandon McNaughton * Bob Wiatr ;Technical Supervisor * Barry Robertson ;Digital Optical Supervisor * Greg Kimble ;Visual Effects Editor * Tommy Dorsett ;Production Coordinator * Serverine Kelley ;Color Timer * Phil Hetos ;Negative Cutter * Theresa Repola Mohammed ;Dolby Sound Consultant * James Wright ;Main Titles Designed by * Phill Norman ;Titles and Additional Opticals by * Pacific Title/Mirage Cinema Research Corporation ;Soundtrack Album available on * GNP Crescendo Records, CDs and Cassettes ; Theme from by * Jerry Goldsmith ; Theme from Star Trek TV Series by * Alexander Courage ;String Quartet in D Major, Opus 64. No. 5, "The Lark" * Fourth Movement: Finale-Vivace * By Franz J. Haydn * Performed by Caspar da Salo Quartet * Courtesy of Point Classics by arrangement with Source/Q ;String Quartet in B-Flat, Opus 10. No. 3, "The Hunt" * Fourth Movement: Allegro Vivo Assai * by Wolfgang A. Mozart ;"A British Tar" from HMS Pinafore * by William S. Gilbert & Arthur Sullivan ;Sonata No. 8 In C Minor, Opus 13, "Pathetique" * First Movement: Grave * by Ludwig van Beethoven * Performed by Jeno Jando, Piano * Courtesy of Naxos of America by arrangement with Source/Q ;"Makeover Mambo" * by Alan Silvestri ;The producers wish to thank the following for their assistance * Department of Agriculture, Inyo National Forest * Mammoth Lakes Film Commission * Santa Barbara Film Commission * Playback Technologies * Dan Curry * Merri Howard * Steve Oster ;Printed * Eastman Kodak Film ;Color by * Deluxe® ;Filmed in * Panavision® Insurrection es:Star Trek: Insurrection (Créditos)